The present invention relates to the use of polysiloxane-based polymer materials for the encapsulation of power electronics. It relates to articles comprising at least one electronic component encapsulated in a polysiloxane-based polymer material, in particular power modules for automotive and aeronautical electronics, and a method for their manufacture. It relates in particular to the materials obtained from a crosslinked polysiloxane resin formulated in two parts.